Raisin d'Etre
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: For Flowers of Paper. Osaka thinks the French are obsessed with raisins, Tomo thinks she knows how to speak French, and Kagura is just generally confused by her friend's antics.


Disclaimer: I do not own Azumanga Daioh.

_**(A.N: For **_**Flowers of Paper**_**. Thanks for giving me this plotbunny to play with, I hope you like the way it turned out.)**_

Raisin d'Etre  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede

"Why," Kagura's astonished voice echoed over the entire street, "are you two sitting up a tree?"

Anyone who had heard this statement would probably have assumed that Kagura was going completely insane but, in fact, she had every reason to be astonished. Not that she shouldn't have expected it though, as Takino Tomo and Kasuga 'Osaka' Ayumu were prone to doing very odd things, and the very odd thing in question at that moment was sitting up a tree outside Tomo's house.

"Hi Kags!" Tomo called. "Coming to join us? Or are you chicken?"

Normally Kagura would have refused to do anything of the sort, but Tomo's taunt at the end of her sentence had made it otherwise. She'd get up the tree if it were the last thing she did; that'd show her fellow Numbnut who was chicken!

She scrambled up the tree, her talent for sports helping her more than a little, and in no time at all was hidden from the burning sun, sitting safely in the top branches of the tree between her fellow Numbnuts.

"Why," Kagura asked again, "are we all sitting up a tree?"

Tomo shrugged, looking a bit confused as if sitting up a tree was something she did all the time – which, Kagura mused, knowing Tomo it probably was.

"We got bored." Well that answered _everything_.

Kagura rolled her eyes, knowing that she was never going to get a remotely intelligible answer out of Tomo, then turned to the spaciest of the Numbnuts trio, Osaka, who was currently sprawled out of a tree branch eating…

"Raisins?" Kagura raised an eyebrow. "How can you eat those things, they're gross!"

Osaka slowly turned round and gazed dreamily at Kagura as though she'd never seen her before, then offered her a raisin. "No thanks," Kagura replied, shoving the bag of raisins away.

"I like raisins," Osaka said dreamily. "I thought Tomo'd have too, coz she usually likes French stuff and all, but I guess she don't like raisins either."

Kagura turned to Tomo, who looked just as confused as she felt, then asked "How are raisins French?"

Tomo shrugged, "No idea. How'd you decide that they're French, Osaka?"

Osaka looked at the other two as though they were extremely stupid, which Kagura found pretty insulting to say the least, especially considering that Osaka's test marks had been worse than hers and nearly as bad as Tomo's…

"Well yanno the French have that saying, right?"

"What saying? I was under the impression the French had more than just one," Kagura drawled, her patience wearing thin.

"Yanno, 'raisin d'etre'," Osaka stated. "Yanno I think the French must be obsessed with raisins. I mean one of their most famous sayings means something like 'I wanna be a raisin…'"

Tomo looked at Osaka and burst out laughing. Kagura just though she was sniggering at Osaka's daft statement, but then she did something that astonished them. _Tomo corrected Osaka_.

"It's 'raison d'etre', not _raisin _d'etre," Tomo snickered. "And it means 'reason to be'."

"How," Kagura asked in astonishment, "did you know that?"

"I know French," Tomo smirked. "Thanks you Lupin!"

"Okay, say something else in French then," Kagura said, genuinely interested in the fact that her fellow Numbnut might actually know something she didn't.

"Well I can say 'my name is Tomo'," the wildcat smirked. "Mi llama Tomo."

"That," a voice from below then stated, "Is Spanish, not French." The three Numbnuts looked down to see Yomi standing on the ground below them, the expression on her face showing exactly how astonishing she found their strange behaviour. "And why are you sitting in a tree anyway? Numbnuts, the lot of you…" She walked off, shaking her head, and Tomo burst out laughing.

"Raisin d'etre!"

"Idiot."


End file.
